The City of Love
by River Rhyme
Summary: Amélie decides to book a holiday to Paris after Lena's constant questioning finially shatters her patience. But this holiday really isn't about France... WidowTracer fluff fic, Random updates to follow
1. Chapter 1

Paris.

The renowned city of love. Fitting, considering its most recent of guests.

After a long, fatiguing night spent on a commercial airliner, Lena was more then happy to feel the sensation of solid ground beneath her feet.

Flying seemed to form a somewhat strange concoction of different feelings in the normally exuberant Overwatch agent. Her past wounds had never quite healed, and flying still stirred up the deepest of fears within her, mixed with the joys of familiarity and freedom.

Still, flying was still a point of contention within the former pilot, and never ceased to dredge up the darkest of memories from her past employment as a test pilot of the Slipstream.

Often times, Lena found herself brutally awakened in the wee hours of the morning, sobbing into her sheets, as yet another nightmare of her past experiences in a timeless world latched on to her dreams.

Yet throughout the last year, there had been one unexpected light that shone in the deepest of recesses in Lena's mind and heart. A former adversary, who had constantly tested the bounds of Lena's strength and prowess as an Overwatch agent, was now her guardian angel and comforter.

Amélie.

How Lena had been able to survive without her partner was a mystery to her. Almost like looking back on a past life, Lena could barely recall her days before Amélie had entered in, giving the girl a renewed purpose in life. Together, like Yin and Yang, they perfectly complemented each other, each atoning for the other's weaknesses and downfalls.

Some say "opposites attract".

Lena and Amélie were living proof of this fact.

Lena, being an overly vivacious girl of short stature, lived and breathed fun. Always wearing a goofy grin, and constantly cracking cringeworthy jokes or puns, Lena screamed "good time". Being of British descent, as a teenage girl, Lena was always out of her home, either at house parties, or attempting to sneak into forbidden pubs and bars, sometimes succeeding, but more then often times failing, as her height gave away the secret of her age.

These consistent social situations moulded Lena into the girl she was. On the streets of London, image was everything, and Lena, being known as the joker of her friend group, found little trouble making new friends and fitting into whatever circumstance she happened to find herself in.

Amélie however, settled on the complete other side of the social spectrum. As opposed to the lively roads of King's Row, Amélie grew up in the quiet cobbled streets on Annecy. A recluse as a girl, Amélie never quite expected her life to be the rollercoaster it now was.

Between meeting her late husband and his... unfortunate death, Amélie's life had moved in little more then a blur. Memories of that time were nigh on impossible to recall from the depths of her violated mind.

The birth of Widowmaker was her most prominent, yet painful memory and although she was now detached from the black tendrils of Talon, with the help of the resident Doktor at Overwatch, a debt Amélie thought impossible to repay, her memories still never faded of the corrupt organisation. She could remember every action and breath of each and all of her missions. The feeling of the hunt. And the kill.

But she had left that life behind her, and attempted her best to reform her broken heart to fit the expectations that Overwatch had for their agents and gain their unwavering trust. Had it not been for a certain flanker, Amélie feared that she never would have been accepted into the organisation.

But over time Overwatch had nurtured her back to a stable mindset, offering counselling and therapy as often as possible. Perhaps it was through these sessions that Amélie's friendship with Mercy has blossomed into the now inseparable bond they shared. Amélie owed a great deal to the Doktor for her unending kindness and compassion. Even now, Mercy searched for a way to revert Amélie's cold blue skin back to its once caucasian color.

Tracer had been highly opposed to the idea, claiming her dark blue skin to be one of her most attractive and alluring features.

Certainly, the couple were worlds apart. Yet is was for this very reason that they complemented each other so seamlessly. Overwatch had quickly learned of their natural chemistry, and even sent them out together on various missions. The results surprised the entire faction.

Even operations which required at least a hundred foot soldiers could be accomplished within minutes with the duo at the reigns. Not one word was even so much as muttered over their comms as they fought, yet they worked as if it were choreographed and practiced a million times. The two knew each other like no other agent at Overwatch. They could predict each other's movements seconds before the other acted, like an eloquent death tango, they dispatched their foes with such beauty and skill. They were to be feared by any opposition they faced, no matter how powerful.

It was with such feats, the couple quickly earned the code name "WidowTracer", which was only reserved for the most important of missions. Accumulating such respect within Overwatch granted them plenty of vacation time, as a gift of their unmeasurable services.

This was the first time their vacation plans had wandered abroad. Lena's childlike interest had piqued at the mention of her lover's homeland, and was constantly questioning her about her past in France. Eventually, after becoming sick of the endless stream of questions, Amélie had decided to book a holiday to her home country, in hopes of quelling Lena's constant interrogation.

Part of Amélie was admittedly curious herself. She hadn't step foot in France since her late husband's death, and had attempted to avoid her past life. Yet, in this time of comfort and stable-being within herself, Amélie had deemed it acceptable to revisit her roots.

As they exited the plane, Lena looked at her surroundings, a pang of disappointment striking her. She had expected.. More.

"What?" Amélie inquired, noticing the crestfallen face of her partner.

"I dunno luv." Lena replied, her face taking the form of utter confusion.

"Why isn't everyone wearing berets?"

"Crikey" Lena mumbled, wandering into the hotel they had booked, craning her neck to take in her surroundings. A grandiose entrance greeted them, sculpted marble pillars supporting the decorated ceiling, approximately 60 feet above them, featuring beautiful depictions of French history, reminiscent of a renaissance craft. Beautiful limestone fountains sprouted from the ground, light blue mosaics holding the turquoise water in the basin below. Behind, lay two curved marble staircases which mirrored each other, numerous glass cased elevators test at the top, escorting guests towards their quarters. Below, the reception desk lay, carved from white granite.

TL:DR ; The hotel was gorgeous.

Even Amélie, who's emotions rarely showed, felt her breath stolen from her as she attempted to take in the spectacle before her. Never in her years did she expect to live in such luxury. There definitely perks to her line of work.

Attempting to regain her natural composure, Amélie confidently strutted toward the desk, her mind deceiving itself into believing she was underdressed for such an environment, as she was still adorned in her comfort apparel from the long plane journey.

Lena however, had completely abandoned whatever composure she possessed, her mouth agape as she gazed at her surroundings in awe.

London didn't have anything like this! Well, perhaps Harrod's, but only the posh ones could afford to venture there.

Snapping out of her wonder trance, Lena quickly tailed Amélie, following her to the reception desk.

" _Bonjour_ " Amélie sternly said, attempting to covey a sense of importance about her.

The receptionist, a beautiful blonde woman, greeted her in her mother tongue, taking her name and details, eventually handing her a white key card with a polite, business-like smile.

Together, the couple carefully ascended the curved steps, attempting to look as refined as possible. Reaching the elevator at the top of the staircase, the two women stepped inside, watching the glass doors glide shut behind them.

Breathing a sigh of relief, Lena leaded against the wall of the elevator, her shoulders drooping.

"Christ," she muttered, "This place is too bloody impressive. I feel so outta place."

Amélie glanced towards her partner, flashing a quick smirk, causing Lena's heart to beat faster.

" _Oui_ ", Amélie replied, her voice smooth as the finest silk, "An interesting place, to say the least, _non_?"

The glass doors infront of them slid apart, revealing a crimson carpeted corridor, lined with mahogany doors.

"202" Amélie mumbled to herself, glancing down at the white keycard she held in her hand, idly wandering down the corridor. The room in question was only a few strides down away and only took the couple seconds to find.

Lena, opting to leave her chronal accelerator at the watchpoint, found herself now grounded in the usual passage of time thanks to a small bracelet made by Overwatch's resident scientist, and Lena's personal teddy bear, keeping her in a stable timeline, yet prohibiting the use of her powers which she wielded in the field of battle. As the downfall of Talon had come, mostly thanks to the duo, threats on Earth had been greatly minimalised and Commander Morrison had convinced the couple that they would not require their weapons, and that Overwatch would take care of any strife that arose as a sign of gratitude for all they had done for the organisation.

It was thanks to this lack equipment that Lena had not already zipped down the long corridor, something Amélie was secretly glad of. They had to keep impressions up for fear of drawing too much attention. Lena had become a household figure to the world, being the face of the now officially reformed Overwatch, and would surely be recognised if she did anything too out of the ordinary. But for the most part she was left alone, members of the public either thinking she was a crazed cosplayer, or simply not caring.

Sliding the white keycard into to the small slit in the wall beside their door, a faint mechanical noise was heard, and the beautifully crafted mahogany door opened before them on its own accord.

The room that greeted them was breathtaking. Large bay windows towards the back of the room gave a stunning view of the the iconic Eiffel Tower with a luxurious queen bed positioned parallel to the landscape. The room, painted a faint cream color, gave an air of warmth and comfort and perfectly complemented the satin white sheets of their bed. Large oak drawers were positioned beside their bed, with another sitting adjacent, supporting a massive television. A door off to the right led them into an ensuite bathroom, mostly veneered in marble, featuring a 5 square foot bath in the centre.

Lena whistled in approval, eagerly scampering towards the bed and jumping on back first, letting the opulent mattress envelop her.

"Now this I can get behind" she wistfully said, tilting her head up to look at her partner. Amélie, cracking one of her signature smirks, something that had become less and less of a rarity, carried her suitcase over to the drawers, and began unpacking.

"Perhaps we should do this more often," she commented, her thick French accent accentuating her vowels, something Lena found incredibly attractive.

" 'ey, how about some dinner? I'm starved!" she exclaimed, throwing her arms into the air, still watching as her partner did all of the labour.

Sighing, Amélie stood up to face Lena, leaning against the wall beside her.

"Alright, dinner it is. One hour til departure. You take bathroom, I'll take this room. Get yourself looking beautiful for me" she said, bending over and pinching Lena's cheek, her army like tone laced with seduction.

Blushing, Lena rose from the bed and bashfully walked towards the bathroom door, picking up her suitcase on the way.

She seemed to mumble something under her breath, but was not loud enough for Amélie to hear.

"What was that?" Amélie cooed, teasing her partner relentlessly.

Lena whimpered as she quickly shut the door, attempting to get away from her oppressor.

Sighing, she began to get ready for the night ahead, trying with all her might to ignore the spark that had ignited in her arousal.

Exactly one hour later, Lena the opened the door of the ensuite and steeped out, clad in an elegant, chic red dress which hugged her curvaceous body and trailed down to her knees. Her necklace, a shining amethyst gemstone, beautifully complemented her hazel eyes, as well as her white and gold heeled sandals.

Wearing limited makeup, she opted for a dark rouge lipstick, a colour she had never experimented with, yet always found attractive on other women. Lena, who rarely dressed in formal attire, stole a breath from Amélie, as she turned around to greet her partner.

" _Mon Dieu_ " Amélie managed as her eyes feasted themselves upon the sight before her. Never before had Amélie been so captivated by her partner before.

Amélie, who too had finished getting ready, had also decided upon a thin styled dress, the black material tight against her voluptuous curves, dark blue skin seamlessly complementing it's colour. Her piercing amber eyes, sparked like electric as they settled upon Lena.

"Um.. Heh heh" Lena nervously chuckled as she shivered from the lustful, penetrative gaze her partner gave her.

Shaking her head, Amélie snapped out of her trance and advanced towards Lena, hips swaying, her eyes never leaving her figure.

Gently, she snaked her arms around her lover's hips, Lena answering by doing the same around Amélie's neck, pulling her in for a delicate kiss.

"You look bloody gorgeous" Lena's whispered, her mouth dangerously close to her lover's ear. Any closer, and all their work would be for naught.

"As do you, _mon Chou_ " Amélie replied, gently squeezing Lena's waist, a wistful hum escaping the Brit's lips.

"Come on, let's go, 'ey?" Lena said, pulling Amélie close for a quick peck on her lips before detaching herself from her girlfriend. "I got the bees 'fer tonight, yeh?"

Amélie smirked while dramatically rolling her eyes. Lena knew just how much Cockney rhymes irritated her, as half the time she had no idea what the Brit was saying.

"Bees an' honey," Lena tried to explain, noticing Amélie's mock annoyance, yet understanding that the French woman had no idea what she meant.

"Money?"

"Bang on" Lena giggled

"I can speak English flawlessly, yet your... Native tongue will forever allude me" Amélie sighed.

"Ah, you'll get it someday luv" Lena chuckled. " 'Mon, let's get goin'!"

 **A/N : Hope you guys enjoyed my first ever Fanfiction! All reviews and criticism is welcome!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Heyo! Welcome to the second part of 'The City of Love'! I hope you guys enjoy! Full A/N at the bottom**!

Light flooded the dark apartment as the door was flung open, the couple ignoring the light switch as they entered, slamming the door behind them, enveloping them in darkness.

Sloppily guiding each other towards the general vicinity of the bed, the couple craved each other's touch, their lips crashing passionately together, both desperate for the release of the built up tension within themselves.

Now closer to the bed, Amélie hooked her leg behind Lena's toned calves, gently pushing her onto the queen bed while she herself remained standing, sensually gliding her hands up and down the Brit's sides.

Slowly she retracted her hands from her lover, trailing her fingernails down Lena's thighs as she did so, earning a moan from the smaller girl as the sensation sent electric down her spine, a whimper escaping her lips as she felt Amélie's hands leave her needy body.

Lena eagerly propped herself up on her elbows to behold the full beauty of her lover, her body shivering from withdrawal at the lack of warmth that only her partner could give, her hazy eyes lustfully meeting Amélie's.

Wearing a bewitching smirk, Amélie slowly turned away from her audience of one, raising her hand towards the top of her back and grabbing hold of her zipper, dragging it downwards at an excruciatingly slow rate. Once reaching the bottom of her zip, she returned her hands to her shoulders, leisurely peeling the fabric downwards.

Seconds passed like eons for Lena, a centimetre of blue skin revealing itself every century. She felt ancient by the time Amélie's dress fell to the floor, finally revealing her black lacy bra and panties. Ever fibre in her body demanded she tackle her lover to the ground, yet her addled brain knew she would be faced with a disappointed look from Amélie if her show was unsatisfactorily ended.

Still wearing her black stilettos, Amélie stepped out of her dress, and seductively sauntered towards the drawn curtains, never so much as glancing behind her. She briskly opened them, moonlight bathing her sapphire skin, the artificial light radiating from the Eiffel Tower caressing and accentuating her voluptuous curves.

Gazing out towards the view for an agonisingly long time, Amélie failed to suppress a smirk as she felt Lena's eyes boring into her back. Deciding to resume her show, Amélie turned towards her audience, drifting enticingly towards her gormless partner, slowly placing one foot in front of the other, the toes of her stilettos deliberately dragging across the floor, causing a faint scraping noise.

Once standing directly in front of her lover, she once again turned on her heel, her hands now reaching up towards the clasp of her bra. Sensually rolling her body, a faint click was heard, the bra straps slackening. Slowly pulling the material from her shoulders, Amélie hooked her arm around her torso and turned, her arm keeping her bra in place, which still covered her modesty, a smirk still playing upon her face.

A pleading whine once again escaped Lena's lips as she felt her sex viciously ignite at the sight of her partner so close to being nude.

Amélie, still taking care to cover her breasts with her unclasped bra, began to slide the article of clothing up and down slightly, the friction causing her nipples to fully stiffen, her already aroused femininity now tensing uncontrollable, nectar beginning to slowly drip down her thighs.

Lightly throwing her head back, Amélie teasingly moaned as she began to rub her laced panties in small circles using her free hand, eliciting a small sigh of frustration and lust from the girl across from her.

Gradually slowing her lewd actions, Amélie lowered her head, narrowed golden eyes meeting hazel. Peeling away her bra at an agonisingly slow pace, Amélie could not withhold her mirth, as she seductively giggled, her breasts now fully exposed, purple peaks stiff, her bra hanging limply in an outstretched hand. Playfully, Amélie flicked her wrist, causing the discarded item of clothing to land on her audience's lap.

Slowly meandering towards the bed, each step causing a clicking sound from her heels, Amélie kept her eyes trained upon her prey, never breaking eye contact like a vicious predator.

Placing one knee on the bed, she playfully placed one finger on Lena's chest, gently, yet authoritatively pushing her to lie on the lush bed.

Now bringing her other knee onto the bed, Amélie crawled onto the bed, her face wearing a seductively innocent face, her eyes pouting in her mock chastity.

Such a look ignited Lena's arousal like a billowing flame, her knuckles white from gripping onto the sheets too hard as she attempted to control herself and her actions. Despite her addled mind, she would not break.

Amélie, who had now gotten her partner to lie flat against the bed, straddled Lena, rolling her hips deeply into her torso, the contact making her throw her head back as she lustfully moaned.

Returning her gaze to hazel eyes, Amélie took Lena's hands and placed them upon her hips, once again rolling her body.

Lena's already dumbstruck mind melted as she felt the contact, noticing the dampness on her torso from her partner, seemingly leaking through her black lace panties.

"Goddamn Amé" Lena managed in a faint whisper, running her hand over every conceivable inch of of her lover's body, eventually letting her fingers sink into her voluptuous ass.

"You like what you see, _mon Chéri_?"

Lena had never witnessed her partner in such an alluring state of total dominance. The moonlight stuck her body, caressing her trademark blue skin, casting her ample curves in bewitching shadows. Her eyes pierced through the dark, the light causing them to shimmer in lust.

Arcing her back, Amélie brought her face towards Lena's, lips hovering dangerously close to to her neck.

"You are mine tonight, _oui_?"

"Oh God yes" Lena whimpered, eliciting a faint chuckle from her partners lips.

Sensually, she licked her submissive's neck, gently sucking on her elusive Adam's apple before slowly beginning to undress her pet.

"Then let us begin"

Light streaked though the windows as the sun rose over the horizon, the shadow of the Eiffel Tower unfortunately just missing the lovers window.

Lena wearily stretched, feeling her joints loosen with a resounding pop. An attractive warmth to her right forced her to stay within the confines of the bed. Not that she minded.

Amélie's arms were entangled around Lena's waist, pulling her as close a physically possible. Her royal violet hair splayed messily across her pillows as Lena tenderly stoked the woman's head, sighing with bliss.

Kissing the top of her forehead seemed to rouse Amélie, as she groaned, her mind breaking back to consciousness.

"Mornin' luv"

" _Salut, ma belle_ " Amélie replied, pulling Lena closer in an attempt to shorten the already tiny gap between the two women, nuzzling her head in the crook of Lena's neck.

A comfortable silence filled the room, the two women fully content with their current situations as they took in their surrounds using all their senses; listening to the faint busy traffic below them, tasting the fresh summer air, feeling each other's warmth radiating from their bodies as they both continued to reside in the afterglow of the previous night.

Lena moved her head from Amélie, turning her body to face the woman she cared for so much.

Amélie, noticing her partner's movements, wearily opened her eyes, to be greeted by hazel ones, staring intently into her soul.

"I don't think I tell you this enough luv, but... I love you. God Amélie, I love you so much."

Never before had Amélie seen her lover's eyes so sincere, so filled with adulation.

Tears welled up within Amélie's golden eyes, threatening to overflow with such contentment.

It was not that Lena never told that, quite the opposite in fact. Lena told her everyday of her unending affection. Yet in such a setting, where the world seemed to support no evil, where all was pure and right, such words prodded her heart deeply.

Her heart.

Something she had thought Talon had viciously broken, rendering her unable to feel for the rest of her God-forsaken life.

Lena had proved her wrong. I this moment. And every second she was with her.

" _Merci_ , Lena," Amélie whispered, her voice wavering slightly, " _Je t'aime aussi_ " 

Lena pulled the girl closer, bringing her into a warm, gentle kiss before hugging her shoulders,tracing her fingertip down Amélie's spine as she felt her partner silently cry into her shoulder, tears of joy and happiness running down her skin.

After an hour of sincere and gentle cuddling, Amélie's tears slowly subsiding, replaced by content sighs, Lena's head perked up, Amélie's head tilting to meet her gaze.

"Soooooo," she tried.

Amélie, already expecting her next words, lowered her head back down into the crook of Lena's neck, a smirk playing upon her lips.

"Five more minutes" she cooed.

"Then we shall have a round two"

 **A/N**

 **Hey guys! I hope you enjoys my first ever fic! Thank you all so much for all your kind reviews and PMs, they mean so much to me!**

 **I really wasn't happy with Chapter 2, so any criticism would be helpful!**

 **From now on, I'm going to predominately do oneshots.**

 **I have so many different ideas and settings, and feel I write best when I'm carried away by a price, not having to worry about past works.** **I may do a full story later, but for now, to build experience, I'm going to do oneshots to free my mind of all these ideas and concepts.** **I also discovered that I can't write smut. Great. Sorry guys! I tried!** **But yeah, I might have another one up soon, perhaps another WidowTracer or a Pharmacy one.** **But again, thank you guys. I love you all** ******~RR 3**


End file.
